This invention relates generally to dispensing systems for appliances, and more particularly, to a water and ice dispensing system for a refrigerator.
Some known appliances that include ice makers and beverage dispensers, have dispensing systems that dispense ice and/or a liquid upon actuating a biased “cow tongue” lever. This requires the user to make contact with the lever and exert substantial force to overcome the biasing mechanism. Young and old users may have difficulty overcoming the force necessary to actuate the lever. Additionally, repeated contact with the lever facilitates unsanitary conditions.